Shellshock or Sharpfin: Who Iz Zee True Baron of Motleyville?
by samjax
Summary: After the battle you have to wonder who is truly the 1 to be the Baron of Motlyeville? This is my second oneshot.


**A/N:This takes place after the battle with Baron Von Shellshock. Another one shot. I just thought this would be a fun story to write. Enjoy (R&R) ^_^**

* * *

Shellshock or Sharpfin: Who iz Zee True Baron of Motleyville?

Shellshocks weapon blew up sending him into the air. He landed back on the ground with a thud. He shook his head,got up,and then taunted Sharpfin and everyone else.

"Ignorant katoffull geist you have not seen zee last of Baron Von Shellshock." He vowed. Capt. Flynn just looked at him. He turned to Sharp Fin.

"What did he just call us?" The pilot asked.

"Ignorant potato faces." The shark enlightened him.

"Uh hun but as an insult right?" Flynn questioned.

"Yeah it's not a common endearment out this way." Sharpfin replied while Shellshock paced back and forth impatiently cause no one was listening to him.

"We kept our end of the deal Sharpfin are you going to help us or not?" Tessa asked while petting her giant bird Whiskers,glad that he had been de-evilized. The shark smiled.

"Not only am I taking you in my personal ship,but as a special thanks I'm sending my boys over to Wood Burrow to get to work for my man here." He informed looking in Flynn's direction. The pilot looked at him annoyed.

"Well hey I'm not your man,if I'm anybody's man it's me if you know what I'm saying?" Flynn asked talking about himself. As usual. Some things with him never change.

"Your ride will be tweaked and ready to blow some roders off in no time." Sharpfin enlightened.

"Hello I am in ze middle of zomthing out here,you could at least pay attention you kizer highstellers." Baron Shellshock complained. Sharp Fin then got an idea.

"Hey watch this." He whistled. Up out of the ground,right underneath his feet came dirt sharks,they knocked Shellshock backwards. Flynn and everyone else just watched the fun,and the pain they thought that crab felt. Sharpfin walked over to him.

"You're no longer the Baron of Motleyville,but before you go I would like my stuff back please?" Sharpfin asked.

"Sorry to have to inform you,but your stuff iz now with Kaos. So I can't give it back to you. So ha,and once again ha!" He picked himself up off the ground."Well suddenly I remember a very pressing engagement alvedazin." Shellshock was about to run off when Sharpfin grabbed a hold of him. He yanked him backward.

"Not so fast,you go and get my stuff back this instant from Kaos. Or else I might have to turn my boys on you again. Do you hear me?!" The dirt shark demanded.

"Yes I hear you loud and clear,but I'm not going to go retrieve your stuff,so if you'll just release me I'll be on my way." But Sharpfin wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Not without my stuff." Sharp Fin growled.

"Oh stuff,stuff,stuff what iz it with you and your stuff?" The crab complained to him.

"I think I know of a way to settle this." Flynn suggested. Everyone looked in the pilots direction.

"And what would that be?" Asked Shellshock.

"Wait for it..." Flynn paused for dramatic effect. "Skystones game" The mabu pilot announced.

"What the heck is Skystones?" Everybody asked except for Drobot who already knew what the game was.

"Wowsers that's right you guys have never heard of it. Well you see skystones is a very popular game that was invented by Molekin tilers. It's a game that the locals of skylands love to play. Ah that takes me back to Cutthroat Carnival. An island carnival that's ran and operated by pirates. Yeah I got into trouble on a few islands I've been to. That 1 in particular. They all wanted money from me,then complained that I never repaid them." Flynn explained. "Come to think of it I've still never repaied them." He tried to forget all that.

"Yeah I don't think they need your back story from your past experiences Flynn." Drobot replied. "But let's go ahead with you suggestion and settle this with a skystones game. Capt. Flynn and the dragon robot filled them in on what they were going to be playing.

"The rules are simple the other player places a stone first. I which case that would be Shellshock." Flynn explained.

"Then the other player plays a stone. More blades along the edge of your stone means you take the other persons stone." Drobot sounded just like Criggler from the carnival. "The 1 who has more stones in the end is the winner. Now its time to decide who is the true Baron of Motlyville Shellshock or Sharpfin? So let's go!" Drobot announced. They sat down at a table inside 1 of the many houses in Motleyville,Sharpfin on 1 side,Shellshock on the other. 5 skystones were placed in front of each of them,all stacked up.

"You first Shellshock you have the first move." Sharpfin offered.

"Why thank you,but let me assure you all zat zee great Baron Von Shellshock shall not be losing zis game." The German crab vowed. "If I win then I get to remain as zee Baron."

"And if I win,then you go and get all my stuff back,and then you get outta here,go back and continue working for Kaos." Sharpfin remarked.

"Ok you've got yourself a deal."

"Ahem you 2 gonna do this or chat each other to death?" Drobot with his deep voice asked them.

"Right." Shellshock placed a Drow Lance Master that had 2 blades 1 on the left and 1 on the right side. Sharpfin played a Mohawk cyclops with 2 blades on all sides,right underneath the Drow. The tile flipped over and Sharpfin got his stone. The crab found Sharpfin pretty smart,doing a move like that. He then laid down a Chompybot 9000 with three blades on every side,except 1 which had only 1. It flipped 1 of Sharpfins stones over to Shellshock.

"Oh you are going to pay for that,now it is on!" Shouted Sharpfin

"Bring it I dare you!" Growled Shellshock.

3 minutes later Sharpfin had creamed Shellshock 7-2

"I win now I'll take over as Baron of Motleyville again." He looked at the defeated crab. "And as for you Shellshock go and get my stuff back from Kaos,thank you very much." He demanded.

"Fine! I'll go over to Kaos's and get your stuff. You can have your precious town back!" Shellshock shouted furiously throwing his hands up in the air,and stomping angrily away.

"Well now we've determined who the true baron of Motleyville is." Sharpfin announced.

"Yep you did it,you got your town back. Congratulations Baron Shaprfin." Flynn congratulated him on his win. With that they all sat back and waited for Shellshock to return with Sharpfins stuff.


End file.
